Smart phones are becoming increasingly popular, and associated data usage is increasing rapidly. The user experience is the decisive measure of how users of a cellular network perceive the performance of the network and its services. A poor user experience may cause customer dissatisfaction and churn. Wireless network local area networks (“WLANs”), such as “Wi-Fi” networks, may be deployed by cellular operators to offload their cellular networks, and to create a better experience for end users. A user may typically switch to a Wi-Fi network manually, or the user's mobile device may automatically switch to a Wi-Fi network in situations in which the user has previously connected to the Wi-Fi network.